No Place I'd Rather Be
by MakorraLove97
Summary: When there is finally snow in Republic City, Korra is excited, waiting to have another snowball fight with the Airbending children like they do every year. However, when Mako tells Korra he's going to work and not going to participate in the snowball war, Korra's hurt. How long will it take for Mako to realize what's more important, Korra or his work and where he would rather be?


**Hi guys! Here's a Makorra Holiday One-Shot Special! Hope you like it! I hope you all have a lovely holiday and hope you enjoy the story! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, it would mean so much to me, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

"_No Place I'd Rather Be_"

**. . .**

A wide, childish grin spreads across the young Avatar's face as she stares out the window of her and Mako's bedroom on Air Temple Island. For the holidays, Mako and Korra decided to leave their apartment –just for a few days- and stay at Air Temple Island to spend time with the family.

Korra's ocean blue eyes sparkle with excitement as her eyes lock with the white powder that falls from the white clouds that are scattered along the morning sky. She watches each snowflake fall gracefully below, covering the ground with white snow.

The snow reminds her so much of the South Pole; her _home_. She misses her home so much; she misses her friends and family, her mom, dad, and Katara. She misses her friends and the place she grew up in, but most importantly, she misses the _snow_. The snow was so beautiful there- she loved the cold weather against her skin and how the snow fell gracefully down from the sky. Although she loves the new life she created in Republic City with her friends and new family, sometimes, she gets a little home sick. Sometimes she needs a little reminder of her home back in the South Pole.

Spinning around on her heels and tearing her eyes away from the window, Korra skips over to the bed where her boyfriend, Mako, sleeps peacefully under a thick blanket. She smiles at how peaceful he looks as he dreams in the deep sleep he's having, but even though she hates to wake him so early, it's necessary.

Korra presses her lips only inches from Mako's ear before screaming into his ear with a smirk on her lips, "MAKO! Wake up!"

Immediately, Mako sits straight up, almost bumping heads with his girlfriend on the way, and his amber eyes widen as his heart rate quickens, "What?!" He looks around, seeing there is no threat, making him turn his head to raise an eyebrow at Korra with a glare on his face, "Korra? Is there a reason why you just _had_ to scream into my ear –practically making me go deaf- and wake me up?"

"Look! C'mon, Mako, and look outside!" Korra jumps up and down excitedly, "Hurry up!"

Mako groans as he throws the blanket off his body, revealing his bare chest and boxers. He slides out of bed, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly drags himself to the window. He blinks a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness, and raises an eyebrow as his eyes scan the outside. Nothing unusual except that it's snowing. _Snow_. That's it.

Korra grins beside him as she quickly starts to get dressed, putting her hair up in its usual ponytails and wearing her usual outfit. Clapping her hands together, she turns to look up at the Firebender, her blue eyes sparkling as they lock with his amber ones, "Well?"

His eyebrow goes up as a look of confusion crosses his face, "What?"

The Avatar rolls her eyes at him, folding her arms across her chest once she finishes getting changed, "Mako! It's _snowing_, don't you see it? C'mon, let's go!"

"Go?" His eyebrow knit together as he frowns slightly, "Go where?"

"Outside! Geez, City-Boy, I thought firebenders are supposed to 'rise with the sun' and actually enjoy mornings." Korra chuckles as she places a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow at her sleepy boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, aren't _you_ the one who's supposed to 'hate mornings' and say 'mornings are _evil_'?" He mocks back at her, raising his own eyebrow as another yawn escapes his lips. "Besides, sorry, Korra, but I have to head down to the Police Station. I have a ton of work to take care of and I don't have time to play around in the snow."

Frowning, Korra huffs and glares at him, "You've been working enough, Mako. It's winter! It's snowing! Christmas is almost here! Can't you enjoy the holiday like everyone else? I promised the Airbending children that I'd play in the snow with them anyways."

"Exactly, _you_ promised them, not me." He kisses her forehead and turns around to start getting changed into his clothes, "I love you, Korra, but I really have to get to work. If I don't leave in a few minutes, I'll be late and Beifong will kill me."

The Avatar sighs as she slowly walks over to the bed and sits down, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting the palms of her hands on her cheeks. "Can't you just take off one day to just relax? I want to enjoy my holiday with the man I love. I've been waiting an entire _year_ for snow and last year it barely snowed!"

"You have fun and I'll see if I could catch up with you and the Airbending kids later, okay? Now, I _really_ need to go." He wraps his red, worn out, scarf around his neck and walks over to a frowning Korra, who's sitting on their bed. "I love you, Korra. I'll be back later."

Kissing her sweetly on the lips, he turns around and walks out of their bedroom, heading off to work. Korra watches him go and once she knows he's out of sight and hearing, she sighs, looking down at her lap with tears in her eyes, she whispers, "Yeah, love you too."

. . .

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all scream the Avatar's name as they rush outside with their coats, gloves, hates, and scarves on, ready for the cold and the snow.

"Hey guys!" Korra beams at the excitedly children, smirking at the three of them, "You ready for me to kick your butts in a snowball war?"

"Oh, as if! We're _so_ taking you down this time!" Jinora says with a grin as a giggle escapes her.

"Oh yeah!" Meelo yells, laughing, "This… is… WAR!"

"Wait just one sec-" Korra begins, but when Ikki throws a snowball, it hits Korra directly in the face, cutting her off. "Oh, now it's on." Korra bends down and grabs a ball of snow, packing it up tightly and then throwing it at the three kids who are running around, trying to dodge it.

Snowballs go flying through the air, going back and forth from the two teams. Most people would say the teams are not fair, three against one, but considering Korra is the master of the four elements, the _Avatar_, against three young children, it's fair.

Tenzin and Pema stand in the doorway of their home, baby Rohan in Pema's arms, as she rocks him to sleep. The two of them smile as they watch their children take cover behind their fort made out of snow, occasionally jumping out of their hidden spot to throw some more snowballs at their opponent.

Korra turns her foot slightly, raising her hand to bend the snow and creating her own fort so she can hide behind and create more snowballs. Quickly, as another snowball comes her way, she drops to her knees and ducks behind her snow fort, grinning when Ikki's snowball missed her.

"Who do you think is going to win this?" Tenzin asks his wife with a raised eyebrow as a small chuckle escapes his lips when he watches Meelo attempt to throw a snowball, but instead, he slips on ice and falls flat on his face.

"Hard to say; it _is_ three against one, but on the other hand, Korra _is_ the Avatar and she _was_ brought up in the snow. She had plenty of practice of this. I have to say, I'm on Team Korra."

Tenzin rolls his grey eyes, shaking his head, and scoffing at that, "Yes, but our children are experts in never running out of energy. Korra will eventually get tired while our children are only warmed up. I'm on the Airbender Team."

"Is that a bet?" Pema asks with a small smirk as she raises an eyebrow at her husband. "Keep in mind, honey, the wife is always right. I love our kids to death, but I have a pretty good feeling that Korra is going to win this."

"Oh please, we'll see about that when this snowball war is over." Tenzin says as he smiles down at his wife and then turns to watch the continuing snowball fight.

Korra is pushed into the defensive mode when snowballs come flying at her all at once, giving her no time to throw her own snowball. She stays hidden behind her fort and bites down on her lower lip, silently praying Mako was here with her.

**. . .**

Mako pulls his jacket tighter against his body as he buries his face into his scarf while he walks the cold streets of Republic City, heading to the Police Station. It's still snowing out and the winds that pass through the City sends chills down the Firebender's spine.

There is nothing more than he would rather want than to be with Korra, spending time with her, but sadly, he has an obligation to do; he has a job that will help support them. He doesn't have time to play around in the snow and he knows that must have hurt Korra, but he had no other choice.

Work is the first priority, right?

With his head down, facing the snow covered pavement, he sighs and continues walking, minding his own business and listening to the crowds of people pass by him and the Satomobiles driving along the streets.

Without looking where he is going, he suddenly walks right into someone, sending the two of them to the ground, moaning in pain. "Ow!" Mako mumbles as he rubs the back of his head as he sits up slowly. "Sor-" He goes to say sorry to the person he bumped into, but when he sees who it is, he narrows his eyes, "Bolin?"

"Mako? Oh! Mako! Hi, didn't see ya' there, er, sorry about that." Bolin says with a guilty smile as he stands up, helping his brother up as well. "Whatcha doing here? I thought you'd still be back on the island."

Before he could respond, Asami walks out of the store with a few shopping bags in her hands, "Bolin, I got the-" She cuts herself off when her lime, green eyes land on Mako's face, "Oh! Hi, Mako."

He smiles at her, "Hi Asami." He turns to look back at his brother, "What are _you_ guys doing? Last minute Christmas shopping?"

Bolin chuckles and rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Ha, ha, yeah, kinda. We're pretty much done though, just finished I believe in fact. Right, Asami?"

"Yup! We were just going to have some lunch and then head back to the island. What about you?" Asami says as he tilts her head to the side, smiling.

"Oh, me? I'm just, uh, actually heading to work." Mako says as he shrugs his shoulders, "Korra's back at the island having a snowball fight with the Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo."

Bolin's mouth immediately drops open and he gasps, his hands flying to his mouth, "What?! Mako! How _could_ you?" The Earthbender shakes his head disapprovingly, "How could you possibly leave your girlfriend to fend for herself? Do you _not_ understand the seriousness and the dangers she is facing right about now in that snowball war? Korra has a streak of winning and the Airbending kids are out to get her! You can't just leave her alone!"

"Bolin, it's just a game. Besides, I really have to get to work. Beifong is expecting me today and-" Mako tries to explain, but Asami shakes her head at him, cutting him off, "Save work for later. C'mon, it's the holidays! Beifong will understand if you take a day off to spend the day playing in the snow with your girlfriend."

"You think so?" The Firebender raises a questioning eyebrow, not so sure of that statement.

Asami shrugs one of her shoulders, "Not really, but still! Have some fun and try enjoying life. I'm sure Korra would love nothing more than to have her boyfriend by her side right now, in the snow that she absolutely loves, having a snowball fight."

"If you'd like, Bro, Asami and I could stop by the Police Station and tell Beifong something came up and you're a no show today." Bolin says with a smile, "What do you say?"

"Snowball fights aren't for me, Bo." Mako sighs, looking away from his brother and best friend.

"You did it last year." Bolin remarks with a sad smile and then adds with a shrug, "And keep in mind, whatever choices you make now, you won't ever be able to take them back or get the years or moments you lost back either."

"We should probably go."Asami says as she hands Bolin two shopping bags while she holds four others. "See you later!" She then turns on her heels and begins walking down the street.

Bolin nods his head at his brother before turning around and following the Nonbender while Mako just stands there, watching them go until he can no longer see them.

He sighs, knowing what the right decision is, but also knowing what the better decision should be. He runs his gloved hand through his spiky hair and then quickly turns on his heels, dashing down the streets, almost slipping on ice along the way, while a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

**. . .**

Korra groans as she ducks behind her snow fort again; she can't seem to get the chance to throw a snowball at her opponents. The kids are fast and there are _three_ of them. So, while on fires, two others are creating the balls. They don't give her a second to even _think_ about throwing a snowball their way.

"Somebody is determined on winning this time." Korra mutters under her breath as she runs a hand through her damp, chocolate locks, "Spirits, I need help."

"Will I do?" Mako's husky voice is heard as he crawls through the snow, careful not to get hit, as he crawls to Korra's side behind the fort she created.

Korra's eyes brighten at the sight of the Firebender and her arms immediately wrap around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're here! You came back… you came back." Realization that he didn't go to work today and came back to her sinks in her head, which causes he corners of her lips to curve up, forming a crooked smile. "Thank you."

"You needed me and I'm here, don't thank me." He rubs the back of his neck, "I shouldn't have left you in the first place. By it snowing, it means a lot to you, making you feel like you're back in home. I want to see the enjoyment in your eyes as you play around in the snow; there is no place I'd rather be." He kisses her lips passionately before pulling away with a raised eyebrow, "Are _you_, the almighty Avatar, hiding?"

Korra rolls her eyes at him, slapping his shoulder lightly, "Yes! I need help and badly! These kids have gotten good and I haven't had a chance to throw any snowballs. They're machines!"

"Good thing I'm here to help then." He replies with a crooked grin that she absolutely loves, "Ready to do this?"

Smirking, the Avatar nods her head, "I think we have a snowball war to win, don't you say, City-Boy?"

"I think so." Mako chuckles, "On the count of three." He leans over and kisses her lips again, closing his eyes as he deepens the kiss. He loves her and being here right now, he regrets leaving this morning and even thinking about leaving her to go to work. In between kisses, he mutters, "One…. two… three!"

Their kiss breaks when he says three and the two of them jump out of their hiding spots, rolling around in the snow to avoid being hit by the flying snowballs the kids are throwing as fast as they can.

The kids, obviously shocked to see Korra has backup, gasp. Meelo's eyes widen when he sees a bunch of snowballs being flung at them, causing him to scream, "Take cover!"

Mako and Korra both laugh and continue to use the strategy they use every year to win the snowball wars; they work together, using teamwork, and they move quickly and smartly, having a load of fun as they do so.

At the end of the day when the sun begins to set, everyone sits at the kitchen table, all drinking hot chocolate and warming up after spending the entire day in the snow. Later on Bolin and Asami joined in on the snowball war, having their own team, but being easily taken out by the Airbending Team and Mako and Korra's Team. They didn't stand a chance.

Then, of course, it ended with Tenzin handing over money to Pema, who smirks at him; of course she won the bet. She, of course, just had to mock at him again, "Wife always knows best."

Afterward, when everyone is just ready for bed, they get a call from Beifong, asking why Bolin told her Mako couldn't show up for work today because a very, _very_ serious situation between life and death came up, but she later found out he didn't show up because of a _snowball_ fight.

Despite being yelled at by Beifong and scowled at, after the amazing day out in the snow with his girlfriend, Mako can't think of a place that he'd rather be than here, with his family.


End file.
